


fatal attractions

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “One day one of us is going to get a yellow packet with a picture of each other's face in it. Do you think you can make that call when it comes down to it?”“Do you?” Bellamy fires back.





	fatal attractions

Raven picks up his shirt and uses it cover herself as she goes to stand on the balcony.

Bellamy joins after an hour, when the sun has already rose above the horizon. He arms tangle around her waist as he presses a delicate kiss to her shoulder blade.

“What are you thinking about?” 

A shrug. “Who says I was thinking about anything?”

“Your shoulders get all tight when you over think. What you going on in that head of yours Raven?”

“How long do you think this can last?” She turns in his arms and the first thing that catches his attention is her pursed lips, the second is the weary look in her eyes, “One day one of us is going to get a yellow packet with a picture of each other's face in it. Do you think you can make that call when it comes down to it?”

“Do you?” Bellamy fires back, hand tipping her chin up as she lowers her head.

He attempts a smile,“I thought we agreed no business talk during the time we got together.”

“I'm being serious Bell. We can't keep this up forever.”

Bellamy cups her face gently, “You do your job and I'll do mine, okay. Come back to bed?”

Raven nods. Bellamy leans forward for a quick kiss. Raven locks her arm around the back of his neck so he's unable to pull away. Bellamy slides his hands down her sides and lifts her up by her legs.

Raven's hand move across his back as he carries her back to the bed.  
 **•**  
 _“I'll have a glass of whiskey.”_

_He glances at the lady next to him then back at the bartender._

_“Make that two.”_

_He slides a fifty dollar bill to the bartender and extends his arm to give the girl the extra drink._

_“You look like you use a drink.”_

_She taps away at her phone, ignoring his advances. Bellamy turns his head and resists the urge to see what she was talking about and with whom. He had to remember not everyone he met had some ulterior motive._

_“I can buy my own drinks. Thank you.”_

_She tips her glass to him and pointedly stares at him as she takes a sip._

_Bellamy holds his hand up in defense, “Sorry. I was just trying to be chivalrous.”_

_The girl snorts and gazes around the room with a bored expression, “I've heard that one before.”_

_Bellamy swivels in his chair so he's facing her. “What's your name?”_

_“What’s yours?”_

_“Are you always this difficult?”_

_“Always.”_

_Bellamy tilts his head to the side, “I'm Bellamy. Nice to meet you.”_

_The girl nods and empties the rest of glass before reaching for her purse and rising from her stool._

_“I'm taken and my date just got here. See you around, Bellamy.”_

_He watches her prance away in a hint of awestruck. She stops at the entrance and half hugs some guy who looks like he should one the cover of one of Aurora's romance novels. [Chiseled jaw, long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Bellamy enjoys a more rugged look, but he can still appreciate from afar.]_

_As if sensing his thoughts, Raven looks over in his direction as the guy leads her to a table towards the back and winks._

_That is Bellamy's first encounter with Raven Reyes._   
**•**   
_Almost three months go by before he sees her again._

_He had just left Miller’s, Wells’, and Monty’s house. He usually stayed longer than seven minutes, but it was very obvious they were in the middle of doing something important._

_He had just walked out of a convenient stores with a bag of goodies of slapping against his leg._

_He heard her before he saw her. Raspy voice talking hurriedly into her phone and he looked around to see where she was._

_She was maybe ten feet ahead of him with a single rose in her hand._

_Bellamy felt his eyebrows crease inward as a guy slithered out of the alley, hand gripped tightly around something that reflected in the moonlight._

_Bellamy has a hero complex. He knows this. That's the sole.reason behind him stuffing his candy into his pockets and following after the guy who was following after the mystery woman._

_Turns out, it's really hard to choke someone with a plastic bag._

_He takes out three more people after that and only comes out with a little knife cut on his shoulder. He's had worse._

_When he looks back up, she's gone._

_He moves the bodies to somewhere where people won't easily stumble across them then continues his journey home._   
**•**   
_Octavia is getting married. He didn't even remember her dating anyone._

_He has Monty look the girl up when he gets the invitation. Harper McIntyre is as clean as she looks._

_They start with a simple Facebook search._

_Bellamy isn't really paying attention until Monty starts scrolling through her pictures._

_“Wait!”_

_Monty sighs, “You really don't have to yell.”_

_“Sorry, Mon. Go back.”_

_He watches a monty scrolls backwards through her pictures again, pointing to the screen when he finds what caught his attention._

_“That's her. That's the girl.”_

_“Wow. She really does exist.”_

_Monty looks over his shoulder and yells, “Nate, we owe Wells ten bucks!”_

_“You guys made a bet on me?”_

_Monty snorts, “Of course we did.”_

_Yeah, he kind of expected them to._

_They look through more pictures, but that's the only one they could find of her._   
**•**   
_He signs into his hotel room and takes the stairs._

_He always had a thing against elevators._

_He's turning the corner when he's slammed against the wall._

_Bellamy has been in many situations like this before so his reaction is like clockwork._

_He twists the arm behind the person's back and pushes them against the other wall._

_They throw their head back and Bellamy trips over as his feet as he holds his nose._

_He blocks the fist coming towards his face and he pushes his attacker away again._

_“I'm trying to have a peaceful week and you're not helping.”_

_He takes a deep breath and finally gets a good look at the person trying to kill him. Of course._

_“Why are you following me?”_

_“I'm not following you.”_

_Octavia peeks around the corner, eyes lighting up when she sees him._

_“Big brother!”_

_Bellamy holds out his arms for a hug._

_Her eyes darting in between them with understanding._

_Octavia turns as if just noticing that they weren't alone._

_“Raven, right? Harper is looking for you everywhere. I'm going to go get her.”_

_Bellamy watches as his sister bounces off excitedly._

_“Bellamy….Bellamy Blake. This has to be a joke.”_

_Bellamy smirks at her. “Nice to meet you, I'm Octavia’s Maid of Honor.”_   
**•**   
_Turns out, Raven isn't so bad._

_She's smart and blunt and Bellamy really needs to stop staring at her smile._

_It's the night before wedding. Raven is taking Harper out for fun. He was going to do the same with Octavia but she said she wanted to stay inside._

_“Blake night?”_

_“Blake night.”_

_The two lovebirds were having a very overly dramatic goodbye._

_“I never thanked you, you know.”_

_He looks to his left where Raven is standing next to him, “For what?”_

_“For taking care of those guys that were following me. I would've done it myself, but I was already having a bad day.”_

_“You knew I was there?”_

_Raven smiles like it should've been obvious._

_Bellamy can't keep the awe out of his voice, “Who are you?”_

_Before Raven can respond, Harper prances over._

_“I'm ready to go.”_

_Raven nods and turns to Bellamy one last time, lip quirking up at the end, “See you at the altar, Blake.”_

_“Night, Raven.”_

_He watches them climb into the cab and drive off. He wraps an arm Octavia as they head back inside._   
**•**   
_The wedding is beautiful. Bellamy may or may shed a tear as he walks Octavia down the aisle._

_Harper gets her friend Shawn to sing True Love by P!nk. He didn't think it was possible for Octavia’s smile to get any bigger._

_He speaks at the reception like required._

_He holds up his champagne flute as he finishes off his speech, “Happiness to Octavia and Harper!”_

_His eyes meet Raven's as he tips the flute towards his lips and he winks._

_Raven pulls him in for a kiss by his tie. Bellamy leads them over to his room and he searches his pockets for his key card._

_She bites down on his lip then breaks the kiss with a laugh._

_“Did you lose it?”_

_“I didn't lose it. I just _misplaced_ it.”_

_“Well, let me help you find it.”_

_Bellamy's breath hitches as she cups him through his pants._

_“Find anything yet?”_

_“Nope.”_

_She slips her free behind him and plucks the key to his room out of his back pocket._

_“Found it.”_

_Bellamy opens the door and briskly pulls her inside._

_Raven pushes him against the door and attaches her lips to his neck._

_Bellamy thinks back to when they first met._

_“That guy from the restaurant, you still seeing him?”_

_Raven takes a step back and starts taking off her jewelry._

_“Roan? Eh, necrophilia isn't my thing.”_

_Bellamy kicks off his shoes, “He's dead?”_

_“Yup.” Raven answers nonchalantly, “I killed him. The funeral was lovely. It's a shame how many people fall for a pretty face.”_

_Raven grabs his face for another kiss then pauses, “You got a problem with that?”_

_“Nope, not at all.”_

_“Good.”_

_They never quite make it to his bed. At least Bellamy can cross sex against a door off his bucket list._   
**•**   
_It becomes a game of cat and mouse with them._

_Bellamy can climbing down a ladder after his latest job and Raven is standing in the alley behind the building he was on._

_For him, it's just a coincidence he shows up to the same restaurant she's at._

_It's not a coincidence that they fall ~~in love with~~ hard for each other._

_In those moments when it's just them, Raven tells him things she only whispers to herself when she's feeling lonely at night._

_She tells him about how she wanted to be a rocket science. She talks about Finn, Sinclair, and [not a lot] her mother._

_Bellamy confesses his secrets to her early in the morning as she traces the freckles on his face._

_He tells her about Aurora and Octavia. He talks about Pike and he got involved with him. Sometimes, he talks about Gina. One day, he tells himself, it won't hurt as much to say her name out loud._

_Bellamy tells her the story behind each scar and Raven presses her lips against them solemnly._

_They talk and listen and learn more about each other until it's like Raven knows Bellamy better than he knows himself and vice versa._  
 **•**  
Raven knew this day was coming. She sits on the park bench and waits.

Anya shows up a minute later and hands her a brown paper bag that she knows the a pale yellow envelope is in.

“How much?”

“10K. Take it or leave it?”

“Take it.”

Anya nods then leaves. Raven opens the bag then takes out envelope.

She tears it open and looks at the photo. She quietly slips it back in and heads off to the inn she was staying at.  
 **•**  
Bellamy is surprised to see Raven sitting on his couch when he gets back home.

They usually meet up somewhere more secluded and he didn't even know she knew where he stayed.

He nears the couch and Raven holds a picture of him between her index and middle finger.

Bellamy sucks in a breath. He hangs his jacket up in his pocket then rolls his sleeves up to his elbows.

Raven is watching him closely, regret in her eyes.

“You with me?” 

Raven nods and pushes herself off his couch, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated


End file.
